Bet Of Will - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Charmer and famous drummer Finn Hudson can't stand Rachel Berry, 'Golden broadway Babe', shes uptight and intense. So when hes dared to turn on the 'Hudson Charm' and woo her what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Bet Of Will AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 08-15-12, Updated: 10-12-12  
Chapters: 9, Words: 15,137

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Bet of will

'**Charmer and famous drummer Finn Hudson can't stand Rachel Berry, 'Golden broadway Babe', shes uptight and intense. So when hes dared to turn on the 'Hudson Charm' and woo her what will happen?' **

Dedication: Another shout out and thank you to the lovely Aria,

FinchelFever33, **seriously want to thank you for giving me all these amazing prompts. You are a godsend, thank you, thank you, thank you! And also for allowing me to write them. **

Rating: M of course you know my rules, language is definitely mature, and some smut.

Disclaimer: I hate this portion, but it has to be done, sadly I don't own any of the characters. And I will always say this just in case for new readers that start to read my fics…my stories are very, very much OOC, they are sometimes like their characters…and sometimes complete and I mean COMPLETE opposites, so if you don't like that, just be forewarned.

**Chapter 1**

Finn liked to think that he was a pretty good drummer, I mean he made it this far, and his band couldn't be any better. He was lucky to have great guys with him to back him up, Puck and Mike were the ones who initiated the band…he was thankful for it, mostly because when he first started he had no money….well now he was famous.

It hadn't hit Finn that he was famous till a fan asked for his autograph as he entered his hotel to check in. It was a really surreal moment, and he was really lucky to have this in his life, luckily there were never any set backs and he was doing pretty well…especially on the money part.

"Dude, you seriously need to buy a new fucking couch man….this piece of shit's been with you since you were 15…"

Puck laughed at his own joke, but Mike and Finn just shook their heads.

"Man don't bag on the couch…it's sentimental…."

Puck scoffed "Dude, it's fucking ancient, and not to mention that we have this really nice pad, and you decide to bring it here and make the place look not cool…."

Finn sighed "Sorry to disappoint man….look enough with the couch jokes, Ronny said we had to make an appearance at that Le Mark joint….press and shit…" Finn noticed how both men kind of looked sullen and not really into what he was saying.

"Hey, it's not my fault….I hate these things just as much as the next person…but he said it's good for our image…."

Finn wasn't even sure if that was correct, but he knew that making appearances to these things…as horrible as they were, well it helped them show support and give them more leeway into the business. But since Finn usually was the middle man for all this, Ronny usually told him about it.

"Look we go for an hour, tops…then we can go hit a bar or something, just remember what Ronny said….we have to show our true natures…"

Puck and even Mike laughed at that "Man we are in a fucking band, one who girls…really hot girls, are wanting to get our attention…do you think some stupid press will give us more attention?"

Mike shrugged, he usually didn't like to agree with either one.

Finn shook his head "Look I told Ronny we are going…and I can't very well go by myself, a band is a band and we stick together…isn't that what you told me?"

Puck groaned "God, why do you have to remember every little detail I tell you?"

Mike laughed but patted Puck's back "Come on man, I don't want to go either, but Finn's right."

Puck finally sighing and agreeing to go.

0o0

Rachel squealed loudly. "That's the perfect dress. Zelda said I needed to 'pop', I mean I can't very well go out in public looking trashy….this is a really big event, and only the major people are going…."

Tina smiled at Rachel, Rachel loved Tina, she was a great assistant but sometimes she didn't even say anything.

"Feedback would be great…."

"Oh um, yeah no I think that'll look amazing on you Rachel, so what is this benefit anyway?"

"It's some charity ball or something like that, you take a bunch of photos with different people, and pretty much that's it."

She looked down fixing her shoes in place "What about these?"

Tina smiled again "Really hot…I like it."

Rachel was proud to say that everything from the minute she started on Broadway to now was a success, she had become really rather famous in the industry, and was thankful for it, but it also didn't allow her to have much of a life, her life usually consisted around rehearsals, and Tina helping her out.

"Well let's get ready…."

0o0

The night was going pretty well at least Finn thought so, but it was dragging on and an hour had passed and they were still here, he could see that Puck was starting to get anxious almost like he needed a drink, or someone to suck face with.

It started to die down, but every picture took almost 10 minutes, due to the fact that every single photographer wanted a picture with them looking directly at the camera, and there were about a gazillion of them.

"Man I swear I will kill you next time we have to do something like this…."

Finn wanted to laugh but sensed if he did, it would end up with Puck saying something he would regret or punch Finn. Either one would look bad, Mike was handling it better, but even he seemed rather annoyed.

"Last picture guys….you and Miss Berry…."

"Berry? Isn't that the Broadway star?" Mike asked a bit curious.

Rachel entered in their view and all of them just stared at her, she was really hot, but Finn had heard about Rachel, she was pretty famous….and from everything he gathered she was rude, and pretty much everything he couldn't stand.

"Damn she's hot…" Puck quietly whispered to them. "But isn't she like a bitch or something?"

"Puck…shhh.." Mike said noticing she was getting closer.

Rachel was with Tina, handing her the water bottle, god these events made her so thirsty and so nervous. She hated feeling so horrible for an event so huge.

"So um it looks like your last one is with the boys from Roundabout…"

Rachel looked over at Tina. "Ugh, god you mean the band? Oh just kill me now…"

Tina stared at Rachel's annoyed expression. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh about a million things…let's just get this over with….I want to go home."

Tina nodded and followed her to where the guys were.

"Hello, I'm Mike…" Mike said giving Rachel a smile, which she did not return.

Mike looked over at Finn and Puck and shrugged.

Finn wanted to roll his eyes, who did this girl think she was? He didn't even know her and all these rumors about her were starting to make sense. She was a complete and utter bitch.

"I'd introduce myself, but I don't think you'd even give a hoot, so let's take the picture, huh?"

Rachel shot up at Finn and stared at him, what the hell? This guy, was he serious?

"I couldn't have said it better myself…." She said turning her attention towards the camera's that were screaming their names.

'Rachel, stand in the middle…' a cameraman shouted.

Oh god, this was getting worse and worse. But Rachel didn't even hesitate and headed towards the middle of the boys.

They just stared at her and didn't say anything. But Rachel could sense the weird annoyed vibe they were sending her way. She couldn't stand guys like them, they were always the same.

About 15 minutes later, they were all done.

"Bye…" Finn shouted in a rude tone as Rachel was walking away. She didn't even turn around, but kept walking away.

Tina wanted to laugh, wow she had really gotten under that tall guys skin. "He didn't seem too fond of you…."

Rachel shrugged and pursed her lips "And I care how? He's a jerk…let's go home…" Tina followed Rachel to their car.

"Wow that chick was a fucking cruise…whew, I swear I thought she was going to bite your head off man…" Puck said laughing.

Mike chuckled "Dude, as short as she was…I thought she was going to climb up to you and just slap you upside the head…"

Finn laughed "Well I don't like her, did you see the way she looked at us? Like as if we were trash or something…Jeez…lighten up, right?"

They all laughed as they headed home.

TBC…

A/N: So again I want to thank Aria for this amazing prompt. Girl you seriously are THE best. Anyway, I hope you all like this story…if not, sorry…but it's really fun to write so hopefully you do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Finn, glad I caught you this morning….we need to talk asap…." Ronny said. Finn could almost sense the desperation in his voice, that was really weird.

It was 8 in the morning, and here was his manager standing at his doorway.

"Uh okay…what's going on man….should I get the guys?"

"No, no…this actually really only revolves around you…and it's too early to get them up anyway, I think Puck would probably kill me…."

Finn chuckled and rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes. "Do you want to come in at least? It's kind of chilly?"

Ronny just shook his head "no, it's fine…I'll just make it fast…look I got a call from my boss, he saw the pictures from the event last night…."

Finn just stared at him, this couldn't be good…especially with the way Ronny was looking at him.

"Do you know that Rachel Berry girl?"

Finn's lips pursed, he knew this wasn't going to be good. "Uh not really, just met her last night…she was a complete bitch to us, but other than that I don't really know her…I know of her, but why, what…?"

Ronny just stared at him "They uh, they kind of want you and her to work together…."

Finn's jaw hung open "What?! No way man! You want me to work with the stuck up girl? Are you kidding? She's so freaking uptight, she was looking at us like we were garbage…"

Ronny continued to stare, he wasn't even flinching or doing much of anything as Finn had his tantrum.

"Look Finn…I don't like it just as much as you do….she's Broadway….BUT…" He put his hand up to stop Finn from saying anything else "She is an amazing singer, and from what I hear will kill any lyrics you put in front of her….the label wants it….and I can't say no to it….look it's just one album…maybe not even that, maybe just a few songs to collaborate….please Finn, just do this for me?"

Ronny did sound desperate, so it really must bad.

God why did Finn have to be such a nice guy…."Fine…if I agree to this, I want to know that you'll be behind me 100%...is that clear? Also, how am I going to convince the guys?"

Ronny shrugged "To your first question…yes….100%...but as far as that last one goes….man good luck with that….thank you Finn, I truly appreciate it…I know it's not what you want, but I think it'll be good for the label…."

Finn wanted to roll his eyes, says who? The label sometimes did what was best to sell and sometimes that wasn't always the smartest option.

Ronny turned to leave, "Wait…." Finn yelled making Ronny turn around "Is she even okay with doing this? From last time I saw, she pretty much hated our guts…."

Ronny smiled "She's on board…."

Ronny felt really horrible for lying, but he had to get him to agree.

Finn just sighed and waved goodbye, stepping inside and closing the door. This was going to be hell…literally hell.

0o0

"No fucking way!" Rachel said as Tina was telling her what Rachel's manager told her.

"Rach….they said you have to do it….the boys already agreed…." Tina said through gritted teeth, she was completely lying, but that's what they told her to tell Rachel. She hated laying, but she also had to do what she was told.

"This is so screwed up….god…." Rachel said loudly as she paced her room.

Tina just watched her "I know….but maybe it'll be good for you….I think with your voice and their songs….well it'll be a good collaboration…"

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a huffy manner "No it won't Tina….that tall one was a fucking jerk, I can just imagine working with them….freaking kill me now."

Tina gulped "They said you have to meet at the studio today…."

Rachel's eyes were really wide, and Tina felt a little scared "I'm just the messenger!" Tina yelled before Rachel could say anything else.

"Oh my god….I'm seriously going to kill Marcus….." Groaning as she decided better to just get ready and get this over with.

0o0

"Fuck that shit!" Puck said loudly…."No…no…oh and did I mention no?" Puck said giving Finn the finger.

Mike just sat back watching them.

"Man we don't have a choice…you want to tell Ron and the label….go right ahead, but I for one…as much as I hate this….am going to do it, let's just see how it plays out…."

"I agree with Finn….come on Puck, as horrible as she is, maybe it's just best to not say anything and just do it."

Puck looked like he was about ready to throw punches "I fucking hate girls like that man…."

"Me too, believe me…there is nothing worse than a girl who is so fucking uptight and rude….but Ronny says her voice is killer and she'll do pretty great with any lyrics….so let's just see how it goes…."

"I swear, if this goes badly….i'm literally strangling you in your sleep…I know where you sleep…"

They laughed a bit, but honestly Finn was really nervous for this whole thing….what if everything went so shitty and they got in trouble with the label…Puck had already gotten them in trouble once for swearing at one of the execs…he definitely didn't want strike 2.

"Uh just wait till after we finish this with her to strangle me…but we have to head to the studio like asap…."

Puck seriously wanted to kill Finn, this day kept getting worse and worse.

0o0

"They are late…." Rachel huffed to Tina, crossing her arms.

Tina wanted to say something comforting, but she really didn't even know what to say, because even she was a bit annoyed that they were late.

Ronny sighed and looked at his watch.

"I'm truly sorry about this guys…"

The door swung open, and in came the 3 guys, they seemed to be laughing at something the Asian one said.

Tina and Rachel both stood up.

Ronny and Marcus were both standing there as well. Ronny looked like he was about ready to have a cow.

"Nice of you to show up….do I really have to go in to detail about timing guys? Studio time is precious…you understand?" Ronny said with his most stern voice.

Rachel just stared at each guy, they all stopped laughing and looked really serious. They all nodded in unison.

"Sorry man, it was kind of last minute so we had to run and get all our stuff…." Finn said apologetically.

Ronny shook his head "Anyway, this is Marcus….Marcus these are my boys…."

Marcus smiled at them, he seemed really nice, but he was wearing a really well made tuxedo….he looked kind of like he belonged on the set of men in black.

"Nice to meet you guys…" He said smiling.

"And this is my girl...Rachel. I know you all have met, but the reason I wanted Ronny and you boys to come here today, was mainly to do kind of a meet and greet thing….from what I heard, there wasn't much talking able to do….so I thought what would be the best thing than to meet at the place you'll be working on for the next few months…."

Finn saw Puck's face contort but rapidly hid it. 'few months'? What? Finn wanted to groan out loud, and from the looks of it Rachel did too.

Worst part was that Rachel was really pretty…no scratch that, really hot….and she wore these outfits, that my god….were just wow. But her attitude didn't match her outside.

"nice to meet you…" Rachel said in a very polite sweet voice.

Finn wanted to scoff and laugh at that, just last night she wanted to freaking chop his head off, here she was pretty much putting on a show for her manager….but then again isn't that what they all were doing.

The guys nodded "Yup you too…" Puck said shortly.

"Now guys this is the deal, the labels really liked your look and Rachel's together…they saw that picture of you guys from last night and really thought it meshed well….they want to mix your combination of Broadway to punk rock…." Marcus said nodding at Ronny to tell his part.

"Now, what they want to see is one album, that means at least 10 songs….but they need the first song to see how it will all go within the week…." Ronny saw everyone's faces look almost like they were in disbelief so he continued "I know that seems tough and a bit crazy, but it's what they want….so I highly suggest you all get to work….asap."

Finn was so angry, what the hell? Why didn't Ronny tell him this? He would've said no right away, how the hell were they going to get one song done by the week? There was no way….especially with her highness over there.

"Alright get to it, we will leave you guys…." Ronny and Marcus both stood up, saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Leaving Rachel, Tina, and all 3 men just staring at each other.

"Uh…" Mike said trying to make this less awkward.

"Can I just get this out of the way….before we start anything?" Puck's voice rang out, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"You don't like us…right? I mean given what we saw last night….well that's a given, and we kind of don't like you…I mean you seem a bit rude, obnoxious, uptight, and a bit like you have a poker up your ass…"

Finn's face flushed with embarrassment. But when he looked at Rachel, she was just staring calmly at him.

Puck continued "As much as we don't want to do this….well how about we get through this without anyone getting hurt….comprende?"

Tina stared back and forth and the tension in the room was just very intense.

Rachel smacked her lips, with her arms still crossed "Let me just put this out there….and I'm not going to repeat myself again….If you mess with my set up….I will kill you….'comprende'?" Rachel said mocking Puck.

It was silent and finally Finn spoke up. "Ookay, well as great as this tension is…let's just get to work…." Finn said, all he wanted to do was literally just go home, this was going to be the worst collaboration he has ever done. And it seemed like Rachel agreed completely. Oh at least they agreed on something.

TBC…

A/N: So sorry that I didn't update you guys, I was out all day yesterday, and didn't have time to sit down and write. But thanks so much for all the reviews, once again it really does mean a lot to me that you are all enjoying my writing. Hope you liked that update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel stared as Puck and Mike did a really weird and gross gesture. God guys were so disgusting. She furrowed her brow and groaned "God can you please stop being so….you." She said raising an eyebrow, Puck stared at her a bit annoyed.

"Guys Stop!" Finn said wanting to yell, this was horrible….no…horrible didn't even cover it. This was torture. Rachel sat on the chair, sitting with her nose pretty much in the air and drinking her weird 'vosse water' and with Tina at her command. It was weird, did this girl ever do anything by herself? And it wasn't like she was in a band.

They all stared at Finn as he yelled and it seemed like were shocked that he did yell like he did.

"What? You guys are all driving me insane, and working together isn't really helping matters, when we can't even sit down and freaking write a simple fucking song!"

Rachel's mouth turned into a smile "Wow, I didn't know you had the balls to actually stand up for yourself." She said almost smirking at Finn's furrowed brow and annoyed expression.

"Can we please get our attention back to this song? We really need to get it done or we are all in trouble."

He could see they were all becoming a bit more understanding, but it seemed like even Puck wanted nothing to do with Rachel.

"I need food…" Rachel said standing up "come on Tina, we will be back…" She said before exiting the room.

"Oh thanks, we would love some too…." Puck said loudly but not enough for Rachel to hear.

Finn shot him a look, but he also thought the same thing. She was so inconsiderate, and hadn't even helped out with anything thus far.

"Man this blows!" Puck said giving Mike the finger, and receiving a punch from Mike, which made them burst into laughter.

"I know it does, but what are we supposed to do? We are pretty much stuck till we finish this bullshit album."

Mike sighed "I don't know, maybe if Rachel tried a bit harder….maybe it wouldn't be so difficult."

Puck and Finn stared at him like they didn't know who he was. He laughed "What? I'm just saying…she doesn't seem all THAT bad…gosh I'm just saying." He said as Puck gave him the weirdest look.

"Look all I know is that she is rude and seems to think that everything is all about her."

"Yeah but she is pretty hot." Finn said and laughing as Puck shot him a nasty look, but his nasty look turned into a really big grin right after.

"Light bulb literally just went off right now…"

Mike and Finn just stared at him, not really knowing what he was saying. "What?"

"I'm such a fucking genius! Since you think she is so damn hot Finn, I'll even give this to you…and since you claim to be the big charmer that you are, I think you should be the one to do this…"

Finn just continued to stare "Do what?" he asked not sure what he was hinting at.

"The bet…"

"Oh fucking hell, one of your amazing ideas again?" Mike said laughing.

"Yes, and Finn's going to pull this one off for us…"

Finn sighed "What are you yapping about? What do you mean a bet?"

"You my man, are going to 'woo' Rachel. I bet you $100 that you can't get into Rachel's pants by the time we finish this album…"

Finn scoffed "You have got to be fucking kidding right? What are we freaking twelve?"

"No, but we are also guys…and we crave entertainment. Come on, you mean to tell me you wouldn't want to burn her? Make her fall for you and when she is so sprung…take it out right from under her…and WHAM!" He slapped his hands really hard. Making even Mike jump.

"Dude that seems a bit harsh…" Finn said thinking about everything that would have to go down with that.

"Oh who gives a flying fuck. She's a fucking bitch, time for her to fall off her mighty high crown. What you scared? Is that why you are protesting? I mean I doubt you'll be able to seduce her and pull this off, but hey….I might be wrong….I don't think I am…"

Finn grinned and raised an eyebrow "Oh you are so on!"

"Uh guys…I don't think that's such a good idea…." Mike's voice rang from behind them. They completely ignored him, which made him just groan. "fine, but if this turns out bad…I had no part in it."

"How about we make it more interesting and we bump it up to $500?" Finn said smiling.

"Oh jesus…" Mike said closing his eyes and just shaking his head.

"Oh wow, cocky huh? Fine, but I'm only doing it because I don't think you can pull it off…"

They put their hands and shook. The bet was on.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D Love reading them, you are all so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The last bit of rehearsal went well…or at least she thought it had, definitely better than expected. When Rachel returned from grabbing a bite, the boys were all focused and didn't even make a rude gesture, or snide stupid comments, it was weird…but why would she complain about that.

She even decided on just going with it, and even helping out, but the weirdest part was the way Finn was staring at her. Almost like he was checking her out…either that or like he was really hungry, she couldn't really tell. Either way…it was weird.

She tried not to pay attention to it, but it was like she couldn't help herself, it was almost really hot the way he looked at her up and down, or smiled at her with those stupid dimples.

But Rachel didn't want to like Finn that way, no…she didn't like him like that, he was a jackass, and everything she hated in a guy, but why was she so into him right now?

"Okay, that was great guys…" Puck said, yawning "Can we call it a night? I think I might pass out?"

Puck slapped Mike on the arm, almost like telling him to get up. "Finn uh you brought your car right?" Puck wanted to tease Finn and make him work for it, because he didn't want to lose $500, but he also wanted to see how this played out.

Finn glared at Puck and plastered a fake smile on his face, while Rachel and Tina packed up their stuff "Uh no you brought me here remember…."

"Well I have to go pick up Quinn and Mike has his girl back there too, so uh no room for you dude." He was being such a jerk, but Finn knew how to play this…plus he was good with this sort of stuff.

"Oh well Rachel….do you mind driving me?"

Rachel turned to face the 3 men staring back at her. She looked from Mike, to Puck, to Finn….why were they all acting so freaking weird?

She stared at Finn and finally just continuing to stare at him. She hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation, but from what Finn just asked, he needed a ride home.

She bit her lip, she never allowed guys to come with her anywhere in her car, unless she was dating them…it was a rule she had. But why was she almost willing to let this one slide. Was it because of the way he was looking at her before? Or even the way he was looking at her now? God she wanted to stop all the thoughts that rushed to her head.

"Oh um, whatever…." She said turning her attention away.

Finn turned to look at Puck and stuck his tongue out "Uh I guess bye then…." He said now shoving them out the door, before Puck could say any rude obscene comments.

Tina stared from Rachel to Finn, it was weird Rachel never had guys in her car, she just couldn't do it….and Tina never really understood why, but it was like Rachel's sacred moment, somewhere she could get away from it all…especially when all the press were trying to get to her, so why was her boss just letting this guy, that she barely knew…and supposedly hated into her car.

They had came from eating and she had bitched at Tina for pretty much all the stuff that was wrong with these guys. And she couldn't stop mentioning Finn's name, it seemed like Rachel liked him maybe, but who was Tina to say any of that?

"I have to go too Rachel, I have that test tomorrow, do you want me to come with you though?"

Rachel stared at Tina, and totally spaced out on the fact that Tina told her she couldn't go with her due to her psychology exam.

"Oh no that's fine, I'll be fine, but keep your phone on you…." Rachel said as she said goodbye to Tina.

Now it was just Finn and Rachel standing there. It was a bit awkward, but Finn kept smiling at her, now it was just weird.

"So shall we?" She asked leading the way to her car.

He followed, and she could feel his body heat next to hers as the wind chill hit them.

They entered the car, with the driver saying hello.

"Oh I thought you were driving…." Finn said looking at the older gentleman.

Rachel shook her head "I don't drive…."

Finn just nodded, but furrowed his brow, damn he wanted to get her alone….he had to plant the seed somewhere and it would be so much easier without a weird bearded man in the front seat.

He sat next to Rachel, and didn't even realize how close he sat next to her as she pulled away from his touch.

"Oh sorry…" He said also realizing he sat on her skirt.

She didn't say anything, but she just nodded.

The ride was very quiet, and the whole time he kept shooting glances over at the front and saw that the window was half way, so the guy could barely even hear if they started talking.

"Um so today went well….at least the last half did."

Rachel just nodded once more, but she was still quiet.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked a bit annoyed, he needed to get her talking.

"Why are you so talkative?" She asked almost condescendingly.

He just shrugged "I just don't like uncomfortable silences…"

She finally turned to look at him. "Are you always this annoying?"

He smirked "Oh so you have noticed me?"

She just rolled her eyes, he was being a smartass "I notice when people are obnoxious…."

"So why don't you change that about yourself?" He knew that wasn't the way to woo her, especially if he insulted her, but damn, she was so freaking stubborn.

"I happen to like the way I am….and maybe if you got your head up out of the clouds you would realize that maybe it's a good thing I'm this way…."

"Uh for who?" He said raising an eyebrow.

She didn't say anything else, he kind of felt bad for being so upfront, but it was like she brought out the worst in him….but he wasn't sure it was such a bad thing.

"You don't know anything about me…." She said looking away out the window.

"Then why don't you tell me….I mean I'd love to be educated…."

She sighed and looked over at Finn "I really don't think I need to explain anything to you…."

He looked down "Sorry…." He wasn't even sure why he was apologizing, but he saw the way her eyes kind of glazed over almost in a very hurt way.

She just stared at him, he was being apologetic, and she could see he meant it.

"That's fine….look, Finn…if we are going to get along, maybe we should try to not be so defensive against each other…"

He finally turned his attention back to her and nodded "I agree, so have dinner with me…."

Rachel just stared, shocked at what she just heard. What? Did she just hear him correctly?

"Uh what?"

He smiled "Dinner…or whatever you want to do….a date."

She bit her lip again "Why? We hate each other…."

He shrugged "I don't know, I find you….fascinating….and I like fighting with you. But instead of continuing to fight….how about we turn that into a date."

She was shocked, what was he getting at?

"You are the weirdest guy I know you know that?"

"Oh come on, tell me you haven't heard about that whole thing, where if someone picks on you…it means they like you….."

She wanted to look away from him, and she could feel her cheeks flushing. God what was going on?

"one date?"

He nodded "yes…."

"Fine, but no stupid comments…and if I hear so much as a snide remark….I'm leaving."

The car stopped right as she said that. And the window rolled down all the way "Mr. Hudson, we have reached your place…."

Finn looked over at the guy. "Thanks…" and then he looked at Rachel. "So a date then…."

Rachel just nodded and then looked away.

"Thanks for the ride…" he said before exiting and closing the door.

Rachel didn't say anything, and drove off as he tapped the car to go. Wow why was he so excited for this? He shook his head as he thought about the fact that he was going through with this.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and kind words. Means the world to me. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I had to work and had stuff to do after, anyway hope you like this update :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"A date? As in a date with him? Why would you agree to that?" Tina's little voice piped up, she usually never spoke up about Rachel's decisions, especially her dating life….it wasn't her place, but she didn't really understand it.

Rachel was fixing her hair in the mirror as she listened to Tina.

"Yes…and because…I don't know." Rachel sighed, she honestly didn't want to explain herself to Tina, because she really didn't even know why she herself said yes. He was hot, but it wasn't like she was interested in him like that…was she?

Tina stared at her "I don't understand though…I mean you were saying how much you didn't care for Finn and this whole album stuff, now all of a sudden you are going out with him…."

Rachel just continued to fix her hair, now going to her bangs, smoothing them out. "Look, Its not something I planned…but maybe it's something I want to do." She said honestly.

It was true, it was weird…but she did want to go through with it. Even as much as Finn got under her skin.

"Don't you think you are leading him on though? If you say you aren't really into him like that, but you just want to go out…isn't that a little messed up?" Tina asked, she knew she was kind of pushing it with all these questions, but this hit her out of left field.

Rachel inhaled, and thought about that question, was it messed up? She hadn't really thought it through completely, but in a sense yes, maybe, but all she knew was she wasn't going to not go.

She stayed silent ignoring that question, hoping Tina got the hint.

Tina sensed that was a sore spot, so she started talking again"So you are definitely going through with it?" Tina asked apprehensively. Which just received a small nod from Rachel, before she became silent once more.

0o0

"Wow, I got to hand it to you man, a date…that's fucking awesome!"

Finn just stared at Puck and sighed, "Well didn't I tell you I had this in the bag?"

Puck groaned "Don't get cocky man, you still need to pull this date off….but now I'm kind of rethinking this whole 'upping the stakes' shit…"

Mike laughed in the corner. He was just staring at both of them. "I told you this whole thing was a bad idea….I just can't believe she said yes."

"so how are you going to play this out?" Puck asked ignoring Mike's stupid grin.

"I'm not telling you that….you'll find out when it happens, trust me….I know what I am doing…"

Truth was, he didn't. If Finn was honest, he was actually quite scared, I mean he was already so deep in shit, just by her saying 'yes' to the date. Now it seemed even more real, he hadn't really expected her to say yes.

"Fine, but I definitely want to be there when this blows over, because that'll be the day…"

Mike just smiled at the two, they were being so stubborn about this whole thing, and he thought it was just so stupid. As bad as Rachel was, she didn't deserve to be treated this way. But he couldn't really express his feelings….they would never listen to him anyway.

0o0

"Wow…" was all Finn could say when he saw Rachel. She looked absolutely stunning, and his jaw felt like it was permanently stuck to the ground. He hadn't expected her to look this good, and he hadn't expected to really want this date as much as he did at this moment.

Rachel's face flushed and smiled at him. Truth was he also was 'wow', he looked really great in a buttoned up collar shirt, and jeans, he was very dressed up…and she liked this side to him.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

He smiled and held out his hand for her to take down the stairs. She was being really sweet, even giving him a warm smile for holding out his hand. Hmm, maybe she wasn't all that bad, but he instantly shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to focus.

"So I didn't really want to go out to eat anywhere, given that I didn't want to be bothered by people, so instead…and I hope you don't mind, but I have a buddy who owns this really nice building, and he let me have the roof for the night. Is that okay?"

Rachel just stared at him, wow a dinner date on the roof? That was a bit romantic, and when she nodded and they arrived, she was even more shocked.

The whole roof from side to side, was lined with candles all lit up, it looked like a magical story or something that you see in the movies. And in the middle was a table with food already prepared.

"I hope you don't mind, but I kind of googled you….and found out you don't eat meat, so don't worry…you'll be able to eat."

Rachel just stared down at the table. He had done this for her? That was just…she was kind of out of words. No guy had ever taken the time to do this for her.

"that was very sweet of you…."

Finn shrugged and held the chair for her to sit down.

"It was nothing…I just wanted to make you feel comfortable." He was definitely trying to put the charm on, and from the looks of it, it was working.

"You look really pretty…" He said, this was really not a lie, I mean she did….and damn he didn't think pretty was the words for it, her dress was cut down right in the middle, so her whole legs and thighs were exposed….and she had probably the prettiest skin color he had ever seen.

"Thank you…" She said but not looking at him in the eye.

Rachel could see him staring at her, and she was a little bit intimidated by that.

"I didn't know you had tattoos…."

Rachel looked up to see him staring down at her leg. She saw what he was looking at. She had a little bird on her leg. She smiled "Oh um, it's for my dads…it also kind of just is my escape….I have quite a bit of them actually….escapes I mean."

He nodded "You do? You shouldn't have to feel like that…." Finn said in an honest tone.

She shrugged "In this business…yes you do."

He finally understood her a little bit. "Can I ask you a personal question, without you getting all mad at me?"

She stared at him, and was a bit hesitant to say yes. "Yes, go ahead…"

"Why are you so standoffish? I mean, not to sound rude, but when I first met you…you seemed really mean."

Rachel sighed, and looked down at her food. This was the part she hated, saying the truth…and debating whether she should share her life stories with someone. She wasn't even sure she could trust Finn or not, but the way he was staring at her…it made her feel secure.

"I guess it started when I was little, my dads wanted me to be huge….they knew I had talent since I was little, and I love them for being so amazing and supportive…but they didn't see the impact and stressful stuff it came with it, I would shut myself completely in my room and cry sometimes….mainly because when I didn't get the part, they would just push me to the next one. I guess I didn't have much breathing room."

It all made sense, why she was the way she was. His stomach felt like it had a tight knot, realizing that he was doing something horrible, to a person that didn't deserve it….she just acted like that to protect herself. God he hated himself and Puck right now. But he also knew he couldn't delve any deeper with her.

"Oh wow…that must have sucked growing up like that….did you ever tell them?"

She shook her head "How could I? I was their only daughter, and they just were so amazing, I felt like if I failed…they failed….and I couldn't handle that."

He saw the way she shifted in her seat, and how her arms were in her lap, she seemed like she wanted to cry. God that made it even worse.

"Anyway, enough about that…why did you get into this band?"

He sighed and ate a piece of his food, and was surprised at how good this food was. "I guess Puck always had this fantasy and vision of us three just performing and never stopping…but I didn't care about anything that came with the job, I just wanted t drum….like you, it was kind of my air."

She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine "Well it seems like we have a bit more in common than we thought…"

They laughed at that, and stared at each other. Wow, he was actually enjoying himself.

By the end of the dinner, they were stuffed and even a bit tired. They polished the whole wine, and they weren't drunk or anything like that, but Finn was definitely feeling a bit heavier than his usual self. Meaning he was getting there.

"I need to lay down…" finn said feeling a little dizzy.

Rachel laughed and nodded, but held her head in place "Ugh, yes please…."

"We can go down to the master bedroom, I can put you to sleep down there…I don't want us to walk or go anywhere feeling this way…."

Rachel just giggled, and it was one of those really girlish giggles that was adorable yet sexy at the same time. God that made him lick his lips in anticipation.

They stumbled quite a bit heading down to his friends room. Jangling the keys and after like 3 attempts…finally jamming it and opening the door wide open.

He held onto Rachel for dear life, because yes he was carrying her weight with him, but she also helped him steady himself.

"Lets get you to bed…" Finn said through a bit of slurring.

He didn't want to get this buzzed, it was supposed to be the other way around, have her get buzzed and tell him embarrassing crap that he could use later…but the night had turned different when she started talking…and as horrible as it was to admit, he liked talking to her.

He helped her into the bed, and pulled the covers, making sure to hold onto the bed, the room was spinning almost uncontrollably.

Rachel giggled once more as he almost fell. "Why don't you lay down?" She asked, but still holding onto her head. "I see two of you…" She said laughing as he again made a horrible attempt at standing up.

"I think I need to…" He said finally dragging himself onto the bed with her.

He was half awake, as he lay right next to her. Their arms touching, he felt goose bumps, it was really weird.

He felt the bed move, but he didn't even think he had the energy to look at what was going on around him. But his eyes were wide as he felt soft lips crash onto his.

Realizing that Rachel had turned to kiss him, her lips were really soft, and she tasted like wine and cheese.

Before he had time to react, she was now back on her pillow and it seemed like she passed out. He didn't even realize when he fell asleep either.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rachel's eyes felt really heavy, like it was almost a battle getting them to even open. What the hell had gone down last night? She didn't think she drank that much? Did she? Everything was a blur, but slowly starting to piece itself together.

She opened her eyes fully, and tried to sit up, but it literally felt like someone was sitting on her chest and head. She had to hold onto her head from the massive migraine, as well now she felt like throwing up.

She looked at her surroundings, and it seemed like she was in a really nice expensive hotel room, how did she get here?

When she looked over to her side, her eyes went wide. Finn was laying there, with his bare chest, and boxer shorts on. She couldn't help stare at his body, but quickly look away right after. She looked down at body, and it seemed like she still had a dress on. Did that mean they didn't do anything? God she hoped not.

She gulped as she looked over at him once more, she couldn't really remember too much after laughing at some joke he made about Puck's hair. He looked so peaceful, she inhaled as she slowly got out of bed, making sure not to move too much so as to not wake him up.

He moved slightly as she placed her shoes on, which was a pain since she had a hard time locating the 2nd one. She looked over once more at Finn's sleeping form, and sighed, she felt like a bitch just leaving him here and not saying anything to him, she even debated on writing him a note or something; but that just felt a little weird….seeing as how they didn't really know each other.

She looked at him one more time, before heading out the door.

0o0

Finn awoke to an empty bed, where did she go? Had she freaked out or something? God, his plan was erupting like it was no one's business, this was just not going as planned. He was supposed to wake up before her, get her breakfast, and make her fall hard….but it seemed like the universe wasn't working in his favor….and honestly….he didn't know if it was good or not.

He definitely couldn't tell Puck what had gone down last night, he would tell him 'you are going soft' or 'ha, I'm going to win' or some crazy shit like that, and he just didn't want to hear it….plus this whole thing was just spinning out of control.

Maybe he needed to call it quits with Puck's bet, he saw a whole different side to Rachel last night, one he really liked. That scared him because he didn't want to hurt her now, and if she found out what he was doing…she would not only be really hurt, but she would never speak to him again, and he didn't want that.

God he was becoming soft.

0o0

"Hello, morning. How was date night?" Tina asked, sitting across from her on the couch. Rachel had been sitting reading a magazine, when Tina walked in.

"Helllooo, Rachel….you there?" Tina yelled, waving her arms back and forth.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts, everything coming back to reality. All she was thinking about was Finn, and what had happened last night. She knew they hadn't had sex, that was a given, but she was starting to like him a lot…and that really truly scared her.

"Sorry…hey." Rachel said but not even looking at her in the eyes.

Tina furrowed her brow "What's going on? Did you not get your coffee this morning?"

Rachel shook her head "It's not that…it's about the date."

"I know I asked you about it, but you didn't pay attention to me…" Tina said folding her arms.

"Sorry…I guess I just have a lot on my mind. The date…well let's just say…it was really good." Rachel said looking down, it seemed like she was embarrassed.

"Why do you look so bummed out? Isn't that a good thing?" Tina asked now even more confused.

Rachel shrugged "Honestly I don't know…."

Tina just continued to stare at her "What? I don't get it Rach, isn't that supposed to be really amazing, and make you happy."

Rachel shrugged once more "Tina, it's all so confusing, I don't know if I want to feel the way I am feeling."

Tina now understood "Oooh, you like him…a lot, don't you?"

Rachel closed her eyes, she wanted to cry. "Yes….and the worst part was….it's only been one date, what happens when we start getting closer? I just am so scared to give myself to him, and give him everything and then it not work out…you know how celebrities dating….well sometimes, most of the time it doesn't work."

Tina looked at her in a sympathetic way, she felt really bad for Rachel, she was so closed off and so scared, she was willing to let that stop her from falling in love.

"So you are willing to not let him in, because you are scared? Isn't that a bit selfish Rach?"

Rachel looked up at Tina.

"Whoa, Tina, you don't understand…."

Tina shook her head "Yes I do, Rachel, I've known you for so long, and I love and adore you, but you always do this…you like a guy and then boom you close off….but I've never seen you this way over a guy…so you know what that means?"

Rachel continued to stare at her and shook her head.

"He's different, and maybe he's the one….don't you think you owe it to yourself? You always do stuff for others, like your dads, and this label company, and Marcus….maybe it's time you do something for Rachel."

Tina was so amazing, she could literally talk anyone off a ledge.

"I love you Tina, you know that right?"

Tina shrugged "I do…."

0o0

"Soo….?" Puck asked in a sarcastic tone. Making Finn want to punch him in the throat.

"Sooo nothing…like I said I'm not telling you shit…."

"Mike, will you please tell him he has to tell us how it went with Cruella?"

Mike shook his head and continued reading his book. "Nope…remember I'm out of this whole thing."

Finn gave Puck a 'ha fuck you' look and turned to walk away.

"Man….you suck! That's not fair, we need to know details. Did you fuck her yet? She seems like a good one….small and shit too."

Finn never turned around so fast, pushing Puck so hard into the wall that he made this weird grunt and 'ow' type of sound.

Mike had stood up, and rushed to their side. Grabbing Finn "Stop…dude let him go…"

"What the fuck is your problem? I was only fucking kidding…."

Finn felt his eyes go wide, and instantly dropped Puck. "Sorry…" He said before walking out of the room.

He exited and closed his eyes, what the fuck did he just do? That pretty much said 'uh yeah I like her'. But something came over him, it was weird…he didn't want anyone speaking of Rachel in that way.

"Fuck…" Finn said, he was way in over his head.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finn hadn't returned to face Puck and Mike, he was still too embarrassed, what was he thinking pinning Puck like that? Now everything was coming to a butt heads and he didn't know how he was going to explain this to Puck. Mike would understand, but Puck…well he was completely a different story.

He hadn't spoken to Rachel either, he needed to speak with her before Puck did or said anything. God he couldn't imagine what Puck would do. He gulped as he felt his stomach turn, he felt really sick to his stomach.

He called her phone and luckily Tina picked up. "Miss Berry's line, how can I help you?"

"Tina, it's Finn….is Rachel there?"

"Um no she went to the studio…why was there something I could help you with?"

He shook his head, god she was at the studio? Was she already there? Maybe he would be able to beat her there. "Uh no, it's fine…how long ago did she leave?"

"Um not too long, so she'll probably be there like in 20 minutes or so…"

Finn didn't even give Tina a chance to say anything else, he thanked her and hung up. Running to his car, and speeding like a maniac. If Rachel got there and Puck was there….he could just imagine the outcome, he needed to speak with Rachel, and then he had to face Puck.

0o0

Rachel hadn't heard from Finn, and maybe that was a good thing, maybe she didn't want to get in too deep, or fall for him. She already liked him as it was…which she didn't think she would…but she did. So maybe him calling her was good….so why did she feel like shit?

"Here we are Miss Berry…" her driver said loudly through the window.

"Thanks…." She said getting out, slipping in rather quickly, before any paparazzi could see her.

He felt a hand grab her, and she squealed in shock. When she looked up she saw Finn's face.

He pulled her to the side, inside the studio in the hall. "Hey…."

Rachel just stared at him "Hey….what is going on?" She asked a bit nervous, what was he doing?

"I'm sorry I haven't called you…I was just a bit confused when I saw the bed empty the next morning….are you angry at me?" He asked a bit nervous.

She shook her head "No…actually I wanted to apologize for that…I'm sorry, I just I didn't really remember too much of what happened, and I got a little nervous."

He nodded in understanding "Well that makes sense…I was nervous too…but I got even more nervous when you were gone. Are we good? I really liked hanging out with you…you are a really great girl." God why did this feel really weird….and then it hit Finn….he really liked Rachel….god this was so fucked up.

"Thanks Finn, I really liked hanging out with you as well…I am surprised at how much. Um…do you maybe want to go get coffee, I am supposed to go meet Marcus, I was told to come in this morning for something…so um…maybe after?"

He shook his head "NO!"

She stared shocked at him.

"Um sorry…I just mean, how about we ditch today, and just go get that coffee, I'm sure they won't miss us much…plus maybe we can come up with some ideas."

She smiled at him "Wow ditch? Hmm…I've never done that before….but um…" She looked around "Sure…" She said staring at his smile and then those dimples.

He grabbed her hand and led her out. She was shocked she was allowing this to happen, she was the consummate professional and here she was breaking the rules…but Finn made her want to do anything. And not only that, but do it for her…not for anyone else.

0o0

They giggled all the way back to the studio. "God I can't believe that waitress, she was all gaga over you…I thought she was going to jump on top of you or something."

Finn laughed "Oh my god…what about that guy? 'Uh you. Uh you…' he was like not even sure what to say.

Rachel laughed even harder now. Holding onto her stomach. She hadn't laughed this much in so long.

"You're very funny, you know?" She asked, because she didn't think he knew that he was as funny as he was.

He shrugged "I guess I just always thought I was a little weirder than most kids…"

She giggled and sighed "Thank you for the coffee, that was the most fun I've had in a while, besides last night…."

He smiled and looked at her as they entered the small hallway that they were in before.

"Same here, and you are very welcome….um, question….did you kiss me last night?"

She felt her cheeks burn red, "Uh did I?" She did remember that, even though everything was very foggy she had remembered something towards that, but they were a bit more blurry than anything.

He nodded "Yeah….it was great."

She laughed "I don't remember it…"

He opened his mouth almost in shock "Damn…I'm that forgettable?"

She shook her head and laughed "You forget how hammered I was last night…."

He laughed along with her "Well that's true, I'll give you that…"

She leaned in as he stopped laughing and stood on her tip toes to reach him. "I won't forget this one though…" She said leaning in and placing a very soft kiss on his lips, feeling his hands go up to her waist and pull her in towards him, making her body press into his. She felt his bulge and she couldn't help feel excited.

They parted and she giggled "Wow…definitely won't forget that."

He smiled at her, she was still pressed up against him, and he brought his hands from her waist to her back and up to her hair. Pushing it out of her face.

"You are beautiful you know that?"

She smiled at him, and leaned in once more while kissing him, feeling his hands and lips devour her.

God he drove her crazy, she wanted him so badly.

"Well if it isn't the love birds…"

Finn felt his eyes go wide, as he looked over to see Puck staring back at Finn and Rachel. Mike followed him right after.

Rachel was still pretty much on top of Finn, and didn't even move, she just stared at the two guys.

"I was wondering where you guys went off to….so uh, the bet off then? You fuck her already?"

Finn felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He felt Rachel's body tense up.

Rachel looked over at Finn, what the hell was Puck talking about?

"What? What bet?"

Mike closed his eyes and shook his head "Puck, leave it man…." Mike grabbed Puck's arm, and Puck pushed Mike off him so hard that he bumped into the wall.

Everyone stared in shock. "Fuck off man, if Finn wants to be an asshole, then fine….but I'm going to be honest here…"

"Puck…please…." Finn said in almost a pleading tone.

Rachel just stared in shock at what was happening. "Finn what is he talking about…?"

"Oh I'll tell you Rachel…." Puck said loudly "Your little boyfriend over there….we made a bet, I bet him $100 that he couldn't get into your pants by the time we finished this album….and he like an amazing man he is…he upped it by $500. And it looks like he might win…."

Rachel's eyes were already watering with tears. Finn closed his eyes, he felt Rachel get off of him and stare at him with wide eyes.

"What? Finn is this true?"

Finn closed his eyes and literally felt like jumping off a bridge right now, she looked really hurt, why did Puck have to do this?

"Answer me! Am I fucking bet? Is that all I was to you?! Fucking answer me!" She yelled so loud, that even Puck was just staring shocked.

Finn now had tears in his eyes, and he just looked to the floor, nodding.

"Fuck you….fuck all of you!" She yelled and ran out sobbing.

Finn just stared at the door where she left from. What had he done? He hurt the one person he didn't want to now.

He came up to Puck, and Mike had to hold them back from doing anything. It looked like Finn was going to hit Puck.

"No Finn! Please, you guys are better friends than this!"

"The band's over with….I'm done with you." Finn said pointing at Puck and storming away.

Finn was crying, he couldn't stop the tears….he realized that he not only liked Rachel…he loved her. How could that be? He barely knew her, but she was all he thought about…and wanted to be with her. God how was he going to make it better?

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tina had tried talking to Rachel, to get her to open up, but it seemed like Rachel wasn't talking to anyone, it seemed like the minute she arrived sobbing, she closed herself off in her room. What had happened?

"Rachel…?" Tina said softly poking her head in through the door, and seeing Rachel curled up in a fetal position with her legs up to chest, and she seemed to still be crying.

Rachel closed her eyes "Please go away…." Her voice quivered.

Tina sighed "No…I will not leave you alone to cry like this. Will you please just tell me what happened?"

Rachel didn't even know if she had it in her to tell Tina what happened, mainly because she was so hurt and replaying what happened….just would confirm it, and she was also horribly embarrassed…the fact that she fell for his stupid charm…it made her so angry.

"I hate men!" She yelled loudly.

Tina sat at the corner of her bed and nodded "So this has to do with Finn?"

Rachel became quiet again, which was the confirmation. "Okay…well what did he do?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip from trembling unsuccessfully. She finally got the courage to say what happened. She told her everything.

Tina just stared at Rachel, she was very small as it was, but sitting here in this huge bed, with her legs up to her chest made her look extra tiny.

"Oh my god…I cannot believe he would do that! But…he seemed like he truly liked you….he sounded very worried today."

Rachel sat up rather quickly and stared at her. "What? He called you?"

Tina nodded "Uh yeah, he asked where you were so I told him you were headed to the studio, but he seemed rather like scared or like in a hurry…"

Rachel shook her head, and felt tears fall again. "Oh god….he was trying to distract me from Puck. That's why he wanted us to ditch, not to spend time with me….god Tina how could I have been such a fucking idiot?!" She said putting her hands through her hair.

Tina didn't even know what to say, it wasn't Rachel's fault, and it hurt her to see Rachel this way.

"It's not your fault Rach, you cannot blame yourself for falling for his charm, it's not like you knew…."

"But see that is what makes it worse, I fell for it, and I was the one who looked like the dumbass….like the poor little innocent bitch, they hated me so much that they came up with this plan…how horrible is that?"

Tina looked down at her hands and then back up at Rachel. "You really liked him, huh?"

Rachel didn't even want to answer that, because she knew the answer would hurt. "That's the worst part of everything…not even the bet, the fact that I fell for him. I love him, and I'm the stupid one who even wanted to be with him….I hate him." She spat as she thought about everything.

"What are you going to do about the album?" Tina asked a little worried about what would happen with everything.

Rachel shook her head "I'll have to ask Marcus to get me out of it…."

Tina bit her lip "Uh…"

Rachel stared at her "What?"

"I don't think that's going to happen….Marcus and Ronny have become like best friends, and I guess they have this thing with the labels…I don't think he's going to let you get out of it." Tina admitted.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head "What am I supposed to do then? I can't work with them….to know that they conspired to do this, and then working…with him….I just don't know how I'm going to handle it…."

Tina nodded "I know…but look, I'll be there with you through everything….and if they try anything, I'll kick some ass…"

Rachel laughed, but it was almost like half-hearted, she didn't have it in her to laugh normally, it hurt.

0o0

"Ronny…No…you don't understand, I'm not in the band anymore, you can find another drummer, no fuck you….listen to me!" Finn tried his hardest to say what he was trying to, his manager just was not having it.

How was he supposed to continue working with Puck and even Rachel? He definitely didn't know how that was going to work.

He wanted Rachel….that was all he knew. He would do anything to get her back. It wasn't like she was ever really his, but he wanted her.

0o0

He arrived at the studio the next morning, and it seemed like Mike and Puck were already there…he knew this day was just not going to be his best.

He looked over at Mike as he was setting up his guitar, and Puck was in the corner with headphones on. Mike noticed Finn and stood up.

"Hey…" Mike didn't even know what to say to Finn, it was awkward, but he just didn't want anything bad going on.

Finn just nodded and went over to the other corner of the room. Puck noticed Finn and huffed, and looked back down to his ipod.

"Why don't you go say something to him…." Mike asked Puck.

Puck just shrugged it off "Fuck off man…no…if he has something to say, he can come to me…"

Mike just wanted to physically strangle him. "You were the one who outed him dude, don't you think you owe it to him?"

"I don't owe anyone shit…." Puck knew he was being an ass, but Finn was like a brother to him, so it had to do with pride.

Mike groaned and shook his head as he walked back to his guitar.

The door opened and everyone looked over, and the room became silent as Rachel came in, not even looking over at anyone, accompanied by Tina right behind her.

Tina looked at Puck and then at Mike, and finally at Finn and gulped, god this day was just going to be the worst. It was hard enough to get Rachel ready, and focused, but now here in person it was different.

Finn stared at Rachel, he just wanted so badly to talk to her. He closed his eyes, as she wouldn't even look at him.

He walked over, and he could see Puck and Mike staring at him.

"I need to talk to you…." Finn said not wanting to get too close to her, just in case she swung.

Rachel didn't even look up at him, but continued to place her bags down.

"Tina, can you hand me my water bottle, please."

Tina nodded, looking up at Finn who seemed really hurt.

"Finn…maybe you should go back to setting up your stuff…" Tina said giving him a weird look, it was like almost she understood him as well, and she didn't hate him.

Finn shook his head "Rachel…please, look you don't have to talk, just listen to what I have to say…"

Rachel again didn't even look up at him.

"You are being stubborn!" He yelled, making Puck and Mike look over at them.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and pursed her lips.

"That bet was stupid! I never should have agreed to do it, I did it before I knew who you truly were, everything I told you was real….that kiss was real." He said wanting her to know that she does mean something to him.

The room was silent.

"You should set up your drums…" Rachel said very quietly. "I want to make something very clear to you, to all of you…" She said making sure Mike and Puck were listening as well. "This is all business, I don't want to talk or have anything to do with any of you unless it has to do with music….once we finish this we all can say bye to each other, and that's that…do I make myself clear?"

Mike instantly said yes, Puck was a bit hesitant but he even said yes.

Finn was the only one who was silent.

"No….did you not hear anything I had to say Rachel?"

"Let's get ready for this song…" Rachel said completely ignoring Finn.

Leaving him standing there as she went to set up.

Puck just stared at the interaction and even he felt bad. God he had never seen Finn this bad.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They worked through the night, and everyone could sense the heated tension between Finn and Rachel. Puck had decided to not even say anything, he was starting to feel bad for what had gone down. It was his fault, but the truth was bound to come out….but seeing Finn's face drop every time Rachel smile at something that Tina said, made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm going to get some fresh air…" Rachel said standing up, Tina stood up but Rachel put her hand up to stop her. "Alone…" She said, walking out, making everyone stare after her.

Finn's head dropped down, he so badly wanted to talk to her, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm going to go grab a quick smoke…." Puck said, Mike nodding and Finn not even turning his attention towards him.

Puck was glad no one questioned it, because he truly just wanted to speak to Rachel. He had to express why he did what he did, and that it seemed like Finn truly did care for her. Which he wasn't expecting it.

He spotted her instantly, her hands on her head, almost as if she was crying or ready to cry.

"May I?" He asked, making her jump and look over at him.

She looked like she was ready to protest and tell him 'hell no' or something much worse, but she just nodded.

"Thanks..." he said smiling at her, but didn't receive anything in response, which knew was because she blamed him as well as Finn.

"Can I tell you something and you just listen?" His voice almost quivered, he was actually nervous right now, he never was.

Rachel didn't say anything, so he decided to just continue before she stopped him.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. I was an ass, and I did that because he was so angry with me for saying something mean about you…" If he didn't have her attention before, he definitely had it now. She was looking down, but he could tell she was paying close attention with how her body was almost arched to listen.

"He almost hit me, and I got angry…mainly because I saw that he really did care about you. I hadn't expected him to like you that way, and it angered me that I was losing. We never should have ever placed that bet, and I do truly apologize for our actions. But Finn truly cares about you…how much I don't know, you would have to talk to him….but clearly he does care for you, if he is so bummed out the way he is right now. Please just don't shut him out…let him express what he needs to, and if you don't want to be with him or anything after that…then fine, but let him talk to you…."

He sighed and ran a hand through his Mohawk. "Please…." He almost sounded like a dog begging for forgiveness.

"I guess I said what I had to, and you don't have to like me or anything like that, but I really do feel bad." He sighed once more "Thanks for listening…I guess I'll see you inside."

He turned to leave "Wait…" her voice made him stop midway.

He looked over at her, and she was now staring at him.

"I forgive you. Thank you for saying all of that, I know it must have been hard for you, because of how you go on with that whole pride thing…but you took the time to actually say sorry, so I really appreciate that. As much as I hate what you guys did, and that you thought of me in such a horrible way, I guess I can't keep this grudge or anger. As for talking to Finn….I agree, so um, do you mind asking him to come out here?"

Puck gave her a warm genuine smile and nodded "Right away….oh and Rach?" He asked, turning once more to look at her.

She looked up at him, and nodded for him to go on.

"Thank you for being so kind about everything…"

She nodded and smiled back at him. She hadn't expected him to do that, which caught her off guard, but she was truly shocked and she couldn't well hold her anger towards him when she had an album to do. She swallowed as she realized that now she had to speak to Finn.

0o0

"Umm Finn man…" Everyone stared as Puck approached Finn.

Finn stared up at Puck, he seemed almost uncomfortable, and last Finn knew Puck was angry with him.

"Rachel wants to talk to you outside…she sent me to get you…" he said not wanting to say that he asked her to listen to Finn. He didn't want to get all mushy now.

Finn stood up rather quickly and stared at Puck. "She did?"

Puck shrugged and looked over at the door. "I would go now though man…she is waiting for you."

Finn didn't need telling twice, but before he ran out to meet her, he turned to look at Puck "Thanks man…."

Puck just smiled, and nodded " Go get her…"

Finn smiled and ran outside almost too quickly.

"You talked to her didn't you?" Mike said looking at Puck, raising his eyebrow.

Puck rolled his eyes "Whatever man…let's continue this shit…"

But even Tina was smiling.

0o0

Finn spotted Rachel, and walked over to her. "Hey…" he said realizing he ran a little too quickly, making his breath a little ragged.

Rachel looked up to see him swallowing hard.

"Hi…" Rachel said very quietly.

"I'm sorry…" He said knowing he needed to say more than that, but when she nodded he knew he had her attention.

"Rachel, that bet was the stupidest thing I ever did….like I said, I did it before I knew how you were…which I know is still shitty, but it was a mistake. I care about you more than I think you know, and I just hope that you will give me a 2nd chance to prove to you how much I care for you. I'm seriously sooo sorry."

He looked down almost like he felt like she wasn't going to believe anything he had to say or even care to listen to him.

But her little hand on his arm, made him look to her face, she had on a smile and she was nodding.

"I forgive you for what you did, but Finn, I do need to know that you truly do care for me. I can't tell you how badly your hurt me, that you thought of me so badly….but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I was really horrible to all of you guys, I know it doesn't justify what you guys did, but it makes a little bit more sense. And when we went out those times, I had a great time…and I know you can't fake having a good time like that, unless you are a great actor….so I'm willing to get past this….all of this."

He smiled and nodded "You are?"

She put her hand up to stop him from continuing to say anything else "Before you get too excited Finn…I'm not finished."

He gulped, feeling a bit nervous.

"I forgive you….but I don't want to be with you…." She said letting his arms go.

His face dropped, and he just stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry…" She said walking away from him, and walking back into the studio.

As she entered she closed her eyes. She did want to be with him, but right now she needed to focus on this album, and it was still too soon to just jump back with him.

TBC…


End file.
